


Fake

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, after accepting anxiety, hurt comfort, virgil just needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil believes that the love the others are showing him is fake. They convince him otherwise.





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first ever fic i hope you like it.

Everyone treaded on eggshells around Virgil. He had thought that ducking out of the equation would be a good thing, that finally Thomas would be free of him, and better off for it.

 

Unfortunately everything had only gotten worse.

 

Now the others knew that Thomas needed him to function, they treated him differently. They were kinder, more sympathetic, more respectful.

 

Virgil hated it.

 

He knew they didn’t care about him. They were only being nice to him because suddenly he was useful and it hurt.  


It hurt every time Patton hugged him or called him “kiddo”. It hurt every time when Logan smiled at him. It hurt every time Roman complemented him. It hurt when they told him he was loved, that he was important. It hurt because he knew none of it was true. After years of hating him, after him being the villain for so long how could they say they cared about him?

 

So now they walked on glass, careful not to upset him enough to leave, instead surrounding him with false praise and affection. Virgil just wished they would stop. He wasn’t so stupid that he would try leaving again, and he wished that things would go back to normal. This whole “pretend to like Virgil so he stays” thing was more painful than the open hatred they had before. At least back then he knew what to expect.

 

The worst part was how good it felt. He liked the feeling of being wanted, being loved. And every time they expressed affection toward him, it hurt so much, because it was so _nice_ and he knew it was fake, but he desperately wanted it to be real but it never could be.

 

-

 

It was Friday night. On Fridays the others had a tradition of playing board games and watching movies and all of that gross family/friendship stuff. And they had started inviting Virgil to them.

 

There he was, sitting on the far end of the couch, as far away from the others as he could be, curled up in his hoodie as they argued about what kind of movie to watch. They were all so happy, so close. They were a family, and he was the odd one out.

 

_He didn’t belong he wasn’t supposed to be there they didn’t need him they didn’t want him but he wanted them and he couldn’t take it and it hurt and_

 

“Virgil?” He looked up.

 

“What do you wanna watch kiddo?” Morality asked from the other end of the couch.

 

_He doesn’t really care. He just is trying to humor you._

Virgil shrugged.

 

“Oh come on, I bet you want to see something! Help us choose okay?” Patton smiled kindly and

 

_fake fake fake they don’t love you they don’t want you fake_

“Why does it matter!” Virgil burst out. Logan and Roman looked up from the pile of DVD’s

 

“What do you mean Virgil?” Patton asked, confused.

 

_Fake stupid they hate you you don’t belong_

“WHY DO YOU CARE??” Virgil yelled, leaping to his feet. “Why do invite me to spend time with you guys, why do you act like you care about me, why do you ask for my opinion!”

 

Patton stood up too, and took a hesitant step forward. “Because we love you Virgil—“

 

“Bullshit.” Virgil’s voice shook.

 

“What do you mean bullshit?” Roman was standing too now, along with Logan, and they were flanking Patton, the three of them together as always.

 

“I mean why act like you care? Why hug me and tell me you love me?” Tears were streaming down Patton’s face now and Virgil’s chest ached because he loved them so much but “You never loved me but now that I’m suddenly important to Thomas you pretend to! Did you think I wouldn’t notice?! How you suddenly treated me like something other than the villain?”

 

Logan stepped forward _he’s mad they’re mad you fucked up_

 

“Virgil.” _Stupid they hate you they hate you—_ “Why is it so hard for you to believe that we love you?”

 

His head jerked up. They were all teary, even Logan, and they stood cautiously ahead of him as if afraid to come any closer. They probably were.

 

“Because you never did before.” He mumbled, as his eyes filled with tears. And suddenly he was being swept up, almost knocked off of his feet. He was in Patton’s arms, being held and _fake fake fake_

“Virgil.” He felt Pattons fingers slowly run through his hair as he spoke. “We have always loved you. You are a part of Thomas, and as such a part of us. We could never NOT love you kiddo.”

 

“Of course.” Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil’s shoulders. “But we thought you didn’t like us, and we didn’t want to scare you away. We thought you would be happier if we left you alone.”

 

Roman joined the hug too now. “But we know now that plan of action probably did so much more harm than good. I am so sorry that we abandoned you all these years Virgil, it was not a very princely thing to do, and a feel terrible as to how I used to treat you.”

 

Virgil sobbed into Patton’s shoulder. _This isn’t real it can’t be real they are lying its_

 

Real.

 

They loved him. They had all along.

 

“I love you. He choked out. I always did, I just—“

 

“It’s okay Virgil,” Patton pulled him closer. “I’m so so sorry.”

 

_Fake? They hate you they love you?_

 

And there, surrounded by his family, by the ones he loved most, Virgil cried.

 

_Loved._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the fic you can follow me on tumblr @heartsanderss


End file.
